1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a window system that provides a closed position where a window is positioned within a window opening, and an opened position where the window is moved out of the window opening and then moved to a position remote from the window opening.
2. Discussion of the Background
Many sport utility vehicles and/or station wagon vehicles that utilize a rear window configuration that can be opened by retracting the window within a rear gate. If the structure of the gate is configured such that it is inconvenient or impossible to retract the window within the gate, the window is typically pivotally connected to the top of a window opening at the rear of the vehicle. In this configuration, the window is generally provided with extendable pistons that aid in lifting the window and help to maintain the window in the opened position. This configuration has several disadvantages. For example, the window is pivotally connected to the window opening, which means that even when the window is open, the window remains adjacent to the window opening. Therefore, the window is susceptible to damage caused by contact with materials or objects being loaded through the window opening. Furthermore, this configuration does not provide a stable open position for the window, which can allow the vehicle to be driven with the window in the open position. While the extendable pistons generally maintain the window in the open position, while the vehicle is stationary, the pistons do not provide enough support for the window to maintain the window in the open position when the vehicle is travelling over bumps or other obstacles in the road. In fact, the pistons must allow a vehicle operator to close the window if desired, and therefore the pistons cannot be configured to always maintain the window in the open position when the vehicle is travelling. Accordingly, a window supported in the open position by such pistons will typically bounce and rattle when the window is left in the open position during vehicle operation.
The present invention relates to a window system that provides a closed position where a window is positioned within a window opening, and an opened position where the window is moved out of the window opening and then moved to a position remote from the window opening.
Accordingly, the present invention advantageously provides a window system that can be incorporated into a vehicle having a window opening. The window system of the present invention can be used to modify or retrofit an existing vehicle or can be incorporated into a new vehicle construction. The present invention generally includes a window adapted to fit within the window opening. An upper portion of the window is connected to the vehicle via one or more connection members. The connection member has an upper portion that is connected to a transport member, which is part of a transport system mounted to the roof of the vehicle.
The transport system of the present invention includes the transport member, and one or more guide portions or rails that extend generally from the rear to the front of the vehicle""s roof. An existing luggage rack of the vehicle can be utilized as the guide portions of the transport system, or, alternatively, an existing luggage rack can be removed and replaced by the guide portions or the guide portions can be added to a vehicle that does not have a luggage rack. The transport system, and more particularly the guide portions, provide a sliding mechanism by which the transport member, and thereby the window, can slide along the guide portions. The transport system includes brackets that interconnect the transport member and the guide portions, and are slidably received by the guide portions such that the brackets can slide along the lengths of the guide portion. The brackets include locking mechanisms that can be engaged to prevent the brackets from sliding or moving with respect to the guide portions, and disengaged to allow for the brackets to slide or move along the guide portions.
The present invention provides a window system that allows a window to move from a closed position where the window is positioned within the window opening, to an open position where the window is moved out of the window opening and moved to a position remote from the window opening. The window begins in the closed and, preferably, locked position, when the window is positioned within the window opening of the vehicle. In the closed position, the brackets are locked in position by the locking mechanisms of the brackets in order to prevent the brackets from sliding on the guide portions. The window is then unlatched and the window and the connection members are rotated upward about the transport member until the window is approximately horizontal. The brackets are unlocked, thereby allowing the brackets to freely slide upon the guide portions. The window, the connection members, the transport member, and the brackets are then slid forward on the guide portions, such that the window is slid forward to a position such that the lower edge of the window is forward of hook-shaped devices on the rearward ends of the guide portions. The window and the connection members are rotated downward until the lower edge of the window contacts the guide portions, and the window is then slid rearward such that the lower edge of the window is received within the hook-shaped devices. The brackets are locked in position by the locking mechanisms of the brackets in order to prevent the brackets from sliding on the guide portions. The window is thereby in the open and locked position, which is remote from the window opening.
The window can be returned to the closed position by simply reversing the above steps.